


傲慢

by karamelxucker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, OOC, 臆想产物
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karamelxucker/pseuds/karamelxucker
Summary: 他横冲直撞地闯进斯内普的世界，抓开自己的胸膛，把心从那儿取出来，高高举在头上。那颗心燃烧得像太阳一样亮，甚至比太阳还亮，世界安静了一瞬，所有黑暗都尖叫着跑掉了。
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 37





	傲慢

他把鼻涕虫俱乐部的喧闹和舞抛在身后。

莉莉·伊万斯笑了下，一根手指一根手指地揪扯下丝滑的长筒手套，她偏头眨眼，轻巧接过斯拉格霍恩教授的蜂蜜酒。

比起烛光她会更适合霓虹，斯内普想。

在年少时的夜晚，他翻上蜘蛛尾巷的房脊。摇摇欲坠的危楼堆在脚下，不知何时便会分崩离析。他朝夕阳望去，地平线远远的，一点闪烁的霓虹沿它迸发，流淌过整个遥远的伦敦西部。

他记得莉莉握住他的腕，从圣马丁剧院落荒而逃，身后是狂吠的野狗和嚣叫着的警卫。莉莉的笑声像银铃相撞，红发飞扬在四月雾，他们一路跌跌撞撞跑回蜘蛛尾巷。

此刻他陷在一身晚礼服中，手指漫不经心扭转袖扣。祖母绿，像她的眼。没由来的厌烦探了个头，他按了下去。鼻涕虫俱乐部的秋末宴会。他从银盘里拿起一块菠萝蜜饯，咬下，对着或局促或谄媚的搭讪者不咸不淡地点头，谨慎开口。

如果对方夸赞他的成绩与天赋，奉承几句老海豹总不会出错。

“年轻的小斯莱特林。”斯拉格霍恩教授将他第一次推到众人面前时这样说，圆润滚胖的手指炫耀似的搭在他肩上，一捏，一按，“啊，我想我提到过这个才华横溢的天才，西弗勒斯。拥有非常、非常令人惊叹的魔药造诣，假以时日会成为本世纪最伟大的魔药大师——取代我。”

大多数人爆发出小小的、善意的哄笑，斯科格霍恩教授也笑起来，海象似的胡须轻微颤动。但同时各种意味的目光和窃窃私语飞箭般在人与人之间交错。他的姓氏被斯拉格霍恩忽略掉了，而他们意识到了这个。

混血。在语言编织的网中他的耳朵捕捉到了这个词。那些热情的注视降温成了惋惜和审视，在啧声中回荡。一点冰冷的愤怒和从脚踝自下而上淹没他，再是羞耻，他深吸一口气，微微躬身，致谢。

一些俱乐部部员们聚拢过来，同他攀谈，他们交换着千篇一律的谈资。当时的他还并不十分熟悉斯莱特林式的社交礼仪，偶尔从嘴里不小心蹦出高深晦涩的术语，又在注意到对方迷茫谨慎的面面相觑后，半生硬地打着圆场。

愚蠢、虚荣、自负、鼠目寸光。

他将那块甜得发腻的菠萝蜜饯悉数咽下，扯出一个微笑，沉声说不必在意。宴会的中央，一位高年级的学长欠了身，向莉莉·伊万斯伸出邀舞的手。

他推开门，离去了。没有去看她是接受亦或者拒绝。

霍格沃兹的一切都来得那么强烈。

光太亮，声太响，连波特的扫帚尖都锋芒毕露，掠过林梢，豁开一道禁林的裂谷。

詹姆·波特追着金色飞贼。骑帚人的影子投在走廊，拖长游行，从西弗勒斯·斯内普身后一路飞快向前延伸。他用目光逐着它直到它消失在旋梯的暗处，抿抿唇，发酸的手继续抱紧高累到下颚的书。

光从彩窗玻璃散下来，分割成不规则的斑斓几何，被他一步步踏过。

在光下他一路走一路簌簌落着蛇鳞，掉在地上碎成明明灭灭的细渣，他抱一摞半人高的书，往前往后望都是一条孤苦伶仃的路，早已无人可倚无处可去。皮肉脱落的刺痛已经感觉不到了，因他只剩一副空荡荡的骨架。

也好。

他们都是他年少时可望不可即的光与热，他注视他们燃烧，在火中舞蹈，泛绿光的元素在空中纷乱，凤凰羽一样蔓延，舒展。

他不会靠近。像走兽避开野火。

但显然詹姆波特就是那个该死的例外。

他横冲直撞地闯进斯内普的世界，抓开自己的胸膛，把心从那儿取出来，高高举在头上。那颗心燃烧得像太阳一样亮，甚至比太阳还亮，世界安静了一瞬，所有黑暗都尖叫着跑掉了。

詹姆·波特把一切都摧毁得一团糟，然后睁着他那该死的榛子色眼睛，全然无辜地对他说，早啊，斯内普。

他怎么敢。

这个傲慢的、自私的、滥情的、一头乱发还带着傻瓜微笑的家伙，他怎么敢。

整个霍格沃兹都认为斯内普跟掠夺者的战争迟日旷久。

确实，却也不尽然。

在只有斯内普和波特的场合他们时常进行另一种含义上的角逐。

第一次是在魁地奇的休息室。刚在六千米高空挥洒汗水的追球手在花洒下淋浴，他背对他，头抵在墙面，水蜿蜒，从他的颧骨、鼻梁，到颈窝、脊骨，一路破开肥皂泡沫。而这就是斯内普所撞见的。

他的皮肤上有小麦色的斑。

他指骨分明。

他随着自己手上的动作在轻微喘息。

情欲中的詹姆·波特像伽倪墨得斯。宙斯也要化身为鹰将他掠夺上奥林斯匹之巅。

斯内普在一刹那忘记自己来取遗失的课本，径直走进水幕。

詹姆·波特的疑惑和抵触在他俯身半跪的瞬间缴械投降。

斯内普不知道自己在干什么，为什么这样做。等他反应过来，他已经全身湿透，水扑打在眼前，他艰难地吞咽。而詹姆·波特垂着眼，手按压进他的发，在他嘴里释放。

他又将他拉起，牙咬进他的脖颈。

至少理智还没让他直接侵犯他。

一点温热的感觉从皮肤上滑落，斯内普伸手抚摸到了血。

詹姆·波特的表情从纾解后的空白变成了恐惧，再是难以置信。

他想伸手拉住斯内普，但他甩开他，落荒而逃。

这变成他们见不得光的秘密。

他们甚至不接吻，只借由着被衣物阻隔开的身体互相摩擦，寻求慰藉。有时他的手解下詹姆·波特的领带，捆绑在他的欲望上，上下套弄，将詹姆·波特脸上最细微的表情也收入眼底。

詹姆·波特高潮时会像一只大猫一样弓紧脊背，手攥紧斯内普的发根，连瞳孔都放大到极致，剩下眼睛边缘一圈细细的榛子色。

他释放在他掌心，而斯内普想起炸裂的烟花。

“你这个，变态。（You freak.）”詹姆·波特拉着斯内普的领带将他拽近，呼吸长短不一地扑在斯内普脸上，他企图对焦。

“你该对你的老二这么说，波特。”斯内普冷冷地扯回领带，一点白浊沾到了指尖，他注视它，然后将手举到詹姆波特的唇角。

“尝尝你自己？波特，”斯内普轻轻地说，仿佛蛊惑，“还是说，你希望，”他的唇闭合又张开，舌头抵在上颚，又降落着舔了下虎牙——

——他念出“清理一新”。粘稠和污浊一扫而光，只剩下石楠花的气息弥漫在狭小的魁地奇休息室里。

“这还真是，让人大开眼界，斯内普。”詹姆波特吐出一口气，眼镜前氤氲起一层湿热的雾气。“你都是从哪学来这些乱七八糟的东西的？”

斯内普卷起上唇，“纯洁无瑕的小少爷不会知道阴沟里的孩子有多少肮脏的手段，不是吗。”他不放过任何难得的嘲讽波特的机会。

詹姆·波特吻了他。

真正的情人的吻。用上舌头和牙齿，并且技艺精湛。

他猛地推开他，詹姆·波特的肩胛骨撞在木板上，他吃痛，但又很快笑起来，嗓音低低的，带着少年情欲之后的沙哑。

“这倒也不一定。”

詹姆·波特像只敏捷的猎豹凑近他，手指撑在腰际，膝盖顶进双腿，他的目光偏下，落在他的唇上。他们近得可以看清对方眼中自己的倒影，气息交缠。接着波特一字一顿地说。

“你又在期待什么呢，斯内普。”

詹姆·波特的目光像刀刃一样游走，他轻笑着脱身而去。“真希望你也能看见自己刚才的表情。非常、令人、愉悦。”

詹姆·波特系好领带，吻吻他的脸，将他抛在身后。

他也该有自己的毒牙和傲慢。

可惜到了詹姆·波特面前就成了一只飞蛾，打着旋扑进焰火和光，在一声轻噗中燃成灰烬。

作茧自缚。

全文完。


End file.
